In general, when taking a picture, there are many scenes as a camera subject. Those scenes are portraits, children, souvenir photos at tourist resorts, landscapes, flowers, sports, night scenes, snapshots of people and so forth.
When a user composes the images and colors the thus composed images suitable for respective scenes, it is possible to make beautiful prints. In photographs, almost all people may be satisfied with the prints so long as the person's skin, in particular, can be printed beautifully.
If the skin color is made too clear, such clear skin color becomes unnatural, which will not become a desirable picture. On the other hand, with respect to the landscape, if the green of plants, the blue sky, flowers and the like are made vivid, they will provide desirable pictures. Digital cameras and digital printers have created various devices so far in order to print an image of each scene beautifully (see Cited Patent Reference 1).    [Cited Patent Reference 1]: Cited Patent Reference 1, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-44451
Although conventional digital printers have tried to discriminate the scenes, accuracy in this scene discrimination is not sufficient and hence it is not possible to detect the person. For this reason, users were obliged to compose the image and to color the thus composed image with gradation reproducibility and color reproducibility which are made common to all images.
As a result, it is not possible to obtain the optimum prints suitable for respective scenes. For example, with respect to the portrait, it is desirable that users should compose the image and color the thus composed image under the condition in which reproduction of the skin color should be emphasized, gradation characteristics thereof should be soft in tone and in which the image should be quiet in finish while chroma thereof should be suppressed to be low. On the other hand, with respect to the landscape, it is desirable that the user should compose the image and color the thus composed image under the condition in which an image should be vivid, gradation characteristics thereof should be hard in tone and in which the image should be bright.
Since it has not been possible to automatically and precisely discriminate the scenes, users are unable to compose the optimum images and to color the thus composed optimum images suitable for respective scenes. The Cited Patent Reference 1 also described the fact that a user is obliged to discriminate the scenes and to compose the image in a manual fashion.